Patch's Life after the Sequel
by sportsman24-disneydoglover
Summary: Patch is now an adult and is still the sidekick of Thunderbolt on his TV show. However, changes come when the show's producers decide to film live action stunts out on location.
1. The next big thing

**Patch's Life after the Sequel**

**A/N: Well, the description basically describes the first scene.**

_Patch is waiting for Thunderbolt in the trailer for the next scene of the show to be shot later in the afternoon._

Patch: I wonder where Thunder is. He knows the scene is going to be shot soon.

_Thunderbolt runs in with a piece of paper._

Patch: Where have you been?

Thunderbolt: They made some last minute changes to the script.

Patch: They better not have changed the exciting parts. Those parts of the show I live for.

Thunderbolt: If that, they probably doubled the excitement.

Patch: How's that so?

Thunderbolt: Well, instead of performing in front of a stage and props, they are going to attempt the action scenes outside in the real world. We will have invisible harnesses on and we'll get a thrill of a lifetime jumping off buildings, with it all being choreographed and safety personnel at the set, of course.

Patch: I'll agree on that one. Sounds like an adventure. Does my family know about this?

Thunderbolt: The producers are calling your owners now to let them know we will be on location.

(_Someone calls Thunderbolt and Patch to the set.)_

Patch: Sounds good. Now let's go break a leg!


	2. Final talk with dad

**Patch's Life after the Sequel**

**A/N: Big changes are coming to Patch and Thunderbolt in the upcoming chapters after this. But, you must read this chapter to hint out what could happen! Stay tuned!**

_(Patch is now home for the final night before leaving on location. He talks with his dad, whom is no bigger than Patch. In fact, Patch is taller and has the same bodily look (thin). Patch's voice is now deeper of course since he's an adult.)_

Pongo: So I guess you're excited about this trip?

Patch: It sounds like it will be lots of fun. Thunderbolt and I will have more time to bond and it will be an amazing experience. Hey, maybe even I will find a possible mate along the way.

Pongo: I doubt it on the last one. You will be gone for such a short time. I know you're at the age when you want a mate and want to live a life with a mate, but it will come naturally. But I agree with you on everything else. I will tell you, the stuff they ask you to do like jumping off a building is completely safe. Don't fear it because they take every safety precaution to ensure your safety. Of course, the way you handled Cruella not too long ago, I believe you have no fear.

Patch: I don't fear anything, so it won't be a problem. And how can you say first love can't strike? I know you found love at first sight with mom.

Pongo: Perdy and I are the perfect mates. I wasn't all for myself that day, you know. I knew Roger needed a mate too. And he found that in Anita, but only after I had to make them fall in a pond. It turned out well because you wouldn't be here without my actions, you being one of the fifteen original puppies that your mother gave birth to.

Patch: Speaking of which, where is mom?

Pongo: She's in private worrying about what could happen out there on location. I don't blame her as a mother, but I reassured her that you'd be fine.

Patch: Why don't you two come?

Pongo: We can't because Anita and Roger can't afford to go where the shooting will take place.

Patch: Well, better hit the floor for tomorrow.

Pongo: Yes, we sure do. And remember let love come naturally, don't force it.

Patch: I know dad.

**A/N: Anything come to mind? Read on to have your questions answered and as always, R & R. All suggestions welcome!**


	3. It all unfolds

**Patch's Life after the Sequel**

**A/N: Well, here's the next section. I pretend that Patch has already said good-bye once more to his family. He is now at the airport, where he and Thunderbolt listen in on what the details are of their filming location.**

Patch: How much detail you think they'll give out?

Thunderbolt: Who knows. Whatever is in the script is what I follow. Shhh listen!

_(We go to the producers talking it over with the big fat dude director from the sequel)_

Producer 1: We are on route to France, where this episode will feature places from all around. We even got everything needed in order to film a jumping-off-building scene at the Eiffle Tower.

Producer 2: We also are said to be reimbursed should this episode get enough views.

Director: _(crazily) _Well what about the dogs' safety?

Producer 1: Don't worry. The dogs will be on harnesses and will be checked and monitored by safety official every second.

Director: What's the point of jumping off the Tower? I mean, we agreed on a chase scene that would include the Tower, but to jump off it?

Producer 2: When there is nowhere else left to go, you must jump. Just like Frankie Muniz in "Big Fat Liar" near the end of the film. Plus it adds pure excitement and the audience will know its real.

Director: And the female, why are we adding her?

Producer 1: The female dog will become part of the team. Our show is getting boring without some kind of love interest going on. That is why we specifically wanted a German Shephard. Since Thunderbolt is the same breed, they could have a love connection.

Director: What about Patch?

Producer 2: Should this go well, we think that adding a female Dalmatian to the mix would stir things up even more. Only she won't be on the team, but her influence could affect Patch who will be affected by Thunderbolt's love attraction to the female German Shepard.

Director: Ah! Nice thinking boys! Let's shake on it!

_(they all shake hands while Thunderbolt and Patch back away from their hiding spot and get back to their seats)_


	4. Settling in

**Patch's Life after the Sequel**

**A/N: Patch and Thunderbolt meet the others in the cast for the first time on set this scene. No copyright infringement intended with my use of Good Life by OneRepublic!**

Patch: _(looking at the atmosphere of the set) _Dang! They really did this up big! Have you seen bigger Thunder?

Thunderbolt: I've seen big sets, but not to this extent. I bet they have cameras at every angle to capture the best shot for every exciting moment.

Patch: Hey look! There are some other dogs on set and they look like our breeds.

Thunderbolt: Then I have no doubt they're the actors alongside us. Or actresses should I say because they are putting the dogs in there for a love attraction.

Patch: Well, let's go meet them. Come on Thunder!

_(They walk over to the dogs)_

Patch: Hey there. My name is Patch. And this is my good pal Thunderbolt, you know from the TV show?

Thunderbolt: You know, _Thunderbolt Adventure Hour_? That's why we are here as we are shooting some live scenes for the show. What are your names?

Dalmatian: My name is Laura. And yes, I'm apparently going to be a part of this if the first episode goes well.

Sheppard: My name is Wilsa. Thunderbolt and I worked one time on a police commercial, but haven't heard of each other since. But, apparently, we will be close now considering he will be seeing me as a mate during the show.

Thunderbolt: I see you to be quite beautiful Wilsa, but you are only my mate on screen. Nothing will go on off screen unless, you know….

Wilsa: I get it. Hey, but at least I'm attractive.

Laura: So, I hear that you're the same Patch who took down the ultimate Dalmatian criminal Cruella De Vil.

Patch: _(with pride) _yes, that was me. It wasn't fun at the time. But looking back, it was quite an adventure.

Laura: I'm hoping the first episode goes well so they'll bring me in the mix. Having two male dogs that work together and two pretty girl dogs together… It's like a never-ending double date!

Patch: _(laughs) _that's true! You're pretty nice. Hope it's this good all the time.

Laura: I'll admit I can be cocky sometimes, but I am mostly like this during the time.

Thunderbolt: Whats that blue bow under your collar Laura?

Laura: Well, it's the bow that I had on when I was adopted. I feel like it's my lucky charm. They producers wanted to keep it on because it made it clear that I was a girl.

Patch: Boys have red collars and girls have blue collars. You'd think that they could tell which is a boy and which is a girl by collar color.

Laura: Yeah, but the young ones won't pick up on that.

Wilsa: In the police force, it doesn't matter the color of your collar. Criminals run from dogs with heavy vests on. They don't give a care whether we are male or female. We are just doing our job.

Thunderbolt: I know I did one ad with you as I mentioned earlier, but what have you done around that? You seem to know a lot about police dogs.

Wilsa: True and yes, I did serve on the police force. 6 years in fact. That is why I'm fit and got picked to do this role, because I'm physically ready.

Thunderbolt: Well that's no lie. I bet you could outrun me.

Wilsa: Not to brag, but I wouldn't be surprised if I did.

_(Producers call Wilsa and Laura over)_

Laura: Oh. Seems like we are needed. We'll talk later. Nice meeting you both.

Wilsa: Nice seeing you again Thunderbolt. And nice first meet with you Patch. See you later.

Thunderbolt and Patch: Bye.

_(Wilsa and Laura are out of sight)_

Thunderbolt: Come on buddy. It's getting late, so let's go explore our trailer. We'll have to get used to it.

Patch: So true.

_(Thunderbolt and Patch get inside the hauler-clean as can be with sofa, HDTV, and a big fridge)_

Patch: Whoa! This is pretty swell for a hauler!

Thunderbolt: I must admit it is a tad better than my amazing set hauler. The only thing it's missing is memorabilia of me. _(Laughs)_

Patch: Nice TV, but is it hooked to satellite.

_(Patch looked to see if it was and noticed a PS3 was there too.)_

Patch: Yes it is and they have a PS3 here too.

Thunderbolt: Awesome! The bed I suppose is this couch. Come sit here! It's actually pretty comfy.

Patch: _(sits) _Man, this is truly the Good Life. Hey let's sing it!

Thunderbolt: You mean the one we've sang in our free time from OneRepublic?

Patch: Yeah! I mean we are in Paris and I'm from London, two locations in the song.

Thunderbolt: All right! Let's do it!

_(Patch sings the lines italicized and regular and Thunderbolt sings the lines that are regular. They sound just like the actual singers from the actual song.)_

_Woke up in London yesterday  
Found myself in the city near Piccadilly  
Don't really know how I got here  
I got some pictures on my phone_

New names and numbers that I don't know  
Address to places like Abbey Road  
Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
We're young enough to say

[Chorus]

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

[Verse 2]

_To my friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Col-or-ado_

Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
Sometimes there's something that don't work now  
We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
What there is to complain about

[Bridge 1]

When you're happy like a fool  
Let it take you over  
When everything is out  
You gotta take it in

[Chorus]

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
A good good life Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

_[Bridge 2]_

Hopelessly  
I feel like there might be something that I'll miss  
Hopelessly  
I feel like the window closes oh so quick  
Hopelessly  
I'm taking a mental picture of you now  
'Cuz hopelessly  
The hope is we have so much to feel good about

[Chorus]

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

_To my friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Col-or-ado_

Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
Sometimes there's somehing that don't work now  
We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
What there is to complain about

Patch: Oh I loved it!

Thunderbolt: That's what I'm talking about. But, whew, we need to hit the hay. We start shoot tomorrow.

Patch: I agree. Good night.

Thunderbolt: Good night.

**A/N: Well, things are going quite well for these two. As always, read on and review with any suggestions welcome.**


	5. Scene 1: Leap of Faith

**Patch's Life after the Sequel**

**A/N: OK here's the next chapter. **

_Back at the set, the first live stunt for the film was underway._

Producer 1: OK, so the dogs will be doing an insane stunt today. They will be going up in that helicopter (points). Then, they will skydive down to the pre marked place as if they were going in for an aerial bank robbery. This is because the enemy has taken hostages on board a train. The train will be going through the plains a few miles from here. We've cleared it all with the rail system. Thus, the only way to climb aboard is by air. This will be the start of an amazing episode, and possibly a movie.

Director: I know I gave you the chance for a movie. This could definitely turn into one instead of just an episode. But, the dogs can't just skydive alone and know where they go. How does that work?

Producer 1: Thanks to our technologically advanced editing system, the dogs will actually be held by trained and expert skydivers. When we edit the clip, the divers will be taken out to make it look like the dogs are doing it by themselves.

Director: OK. I know this, but when does the girl dogs come in?

Producer 1: The dog(s) come in when this attempt fails. But, that is the next scene.

Director: You got it. THUNDERBOLT AND PATCH, WE ARE READY TO GO!

_Thunderbolt and Patch had overheard this conversation. On their way to the helicopter, they discussed._

Patch: Are they nuts? I love excitement and action, but this could be too much.

Thunderbolt: You get nausea easily?

Patch: No.

Thunderbolt: Then you will be fine. Besides, we have experts watching us.

Patch: True, but just hope the chute comes out. I know it will, I just don't want it to be an unlucky time when the chute doesn't come out.

Patch: I just want to do this now.

Thunderbolt: I think they are high enough.

Director: OK GUYS! LETS GO! WE ARE OVER THE ZONE!

_Patch and Thunderbolt reached the door and took the leap of faith without hesitation_

Patch and Tunderbolt: WHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHH!

_After 30 seconds, the skydivers pulled the strings to release the chute._

Thunderbolt: Oh slowing a bit. What a view! Wait, where's… Patch!

_The skydiver's chute failed to open and now Patch and the skydiver were plunging toward Earth)_

Patch: Are you kidding me _(with fear)! _

_Patch squirmed so much that he was now stuck in the ropes. Disaster was inevitable._

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
